Foutris - Love Abused
by ChianaDickson
Summary: Fourtris Fluff. Swearing and suggestiveness but nothing too bad. Everybody knows Fours name and what happened in the past however everything is the same. Tobias is worried about Tris, Can he protect her from herself. Only Al is dead, No war. will and Christina are together and so are Tris and Peter (at the beginning [sorry])
1. Chapter 1 - Her

Chapter 1

It was about 2am and Tobias lay awake, tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about her, Tris. She was just down the hall in her apartment but what he didn't know was she was the same. He never told her how he felt because of Peter. He hated him! Peter abused Tris, forced her into the relationship, threatening to kill her if she didn't. Tobias had seen it himself but she would ignore anyone who would try and help her. Tobias couldn't stand the sight of him and Tris together and he couldn't hold back much longer.

He slid out of his bed walked almost silently to her apartment. He knocked on the door but it was already unlocked. He walked in to find that she was already sat up in bed sobbing. She was startled and nearly shouted when she saw him but he put a finger on her lips to silence her, she obeyed. He cupped her thin, warm face with his hands and wiped a tear away, "oh Tris, what has he done to you?" he sighed, looking at the bruises covering her face and arms. She held his hands against her face and he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and soon she pulled him closer to her. Tris couldn't help herself and she squealed when he kissed down her jaw. Tobias heard a noise from the doorway. They had woken Peter! Two things rushed through his head, one being protect Tris and the other being shit!

It was too late Peter burst through the door gun in hand, finding Tobias on top of Tris kissing her. Tris stopped and hid under the covers and Peter ran at Tobias shoving him away from Tris. "HOW DARE YOU" Peter screamed at him. Tris pulled the covers around her and stood up, "WHAT DO YOU ARE DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" Peter continued.

"Ha, your girlfriend?" Tobias laughed, and Peter glared at them both, "you forced her into this, I hard you! Tris is a strong and beautiful girl and you have reduced her to nothing! You don't deserve her!" Peter went to grab Tris' wrist and she flinched away. I grabbed her away from him. "Don't you dare touch her again or I swear to god you will be lying at the bottom of the chasm!" Tobias punched him hard across the face causing his nose to bleed. He grabbed peter by the collar and shoved him out of the door. Tris went to Tobias and hugged him, covering him with the sheets and buried her head into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Worry About

Chapter 2

Tobias wrapped his arms around Tris and walked her to her bed. She was crying now. He closed the door and locked it and got her a glass of water. He handed it to her and she nodded thanks, to choked up on tears to say anything. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Tris, oh Tris," he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?" she shook her head, "he threatened to kill me if i said anything or accepted help." She sobbed and he pulled her closer to him. "What else did he do, it's okay you can trust me" Tobias whispered. Tris pulled away and wiped her tears, "he hit me told me I was worthless and… and" she stuttered and went red, "he raped m-me" she cried harder and pulled away from Tobias. "that son of a bitch, he will die for this" Tobias growled as he attempted to pull Tris back but she stood up and walked away. "im filthy, you won't want me now" "Tris don't be like that," he stood up and walked to her, wrapping her in his arms, "Tris I love you, ever since you fell into my world, quite literally, I haven't stopped thinking about how much I care about you. I will always want you no matter what. Please Tris, let me love you." As he finished tears welled up in his eyes and he kissed her and she kissed back, their tears merging together. Tobias picked Tris up and laid her in bed tucking her in. He went to leave when she grabbed his arm, "please stay with me" she asked and shuffled across her bed. Tobias smiled and slid in next to her, "always" and with that they fell asleep to each other's steady breathing.

**_The Next Day_**

Tris awoke to an empty bed, she remembered what happened last night and got up in search of Tobias. She heard shouting outside and went to see what was going on. Christina came running to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Peters dead" she said uncertainly as she pulled away, "go back into your apartment I need to speak to you." She pushed her backwards, bot allowing her to get a word in, and slammed the door behind her. "Tris, you should sit down." Chris sounded worried. "Chris, where's four, is it to do with peter?" Tris started worrying now to, Tobias had threatened to kill Peter last night, did he do it? "um Tris, Four came to see me, Will and Uriah early this morning, he told us about last night and what happened. He asked me to give you this and says he's sorry." Christina handed Tris a note and sat down beside her. This is what the note said, _My dearest Tris, im so sorry. I confronted Peter this morning before a lot of people woke up. We fought and I pushed him into the chasm. He deserved it after what he did to you. Hes gone now and you don't have to worry about him anymore. But Tris, my love, I need to sort myself out. I need to calm down before I can see you again. It will kill me not speaking to you and I don't want to but I've never had these feelings towards someone before and I need to figure things out especially after what I have just done. Im sorry Tris and I will find you again one day but please don't find me, I beg of you. I love you with all my heart. Tobias. X_

Tris erupted into floods of tears. Christina hugged her and patted her back trying to calm her. There was a knock at the door and Christina called whoever it was in. Will, Zeke and Uriah poked their heads around the door and Uriah and Zeke came rushing to Tris. Will beckoned to Christina and she went to him and hugged him. "what are we going to do?" she asked. "I haven't got clue. But she has us. We're her best friends and Uriah and Zeke are like brothers to her, they have promised not to talk to him and neither will I. from now on, Tris is all we have to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3 - 3 years later

Chapter 3

**_3 years later_**

It was Tris' 20th birthday, she was at Uriah's with the gang, as she would call it, but someone was missing, Tobias. No one had spoken to him for 3 years. He hadn't called or said hi or even acknowledged their existence, he just treated them as strangers. Tris always thought about him, especially in the training rooms where she first started to love him. She would remember how much fun they had and all the sarcastic comments he would make and his voice, that deep, sexy voice he had, the one thing she could listen to forever. But he was gone now. He made a choice and now he had left her.

Zeke looked at her, he could tell she was thinking about him. That's all she really ever did, she missed him, they all did. He nodded to the door and him and Tris went outside into the corridor. "you're thinking of him aren't you?" he said in a hushed voice. "yes," she mumbled in reply, "I just think of what that note said and then what he said to me the night before. I just can't work it out. I mean I love him and he loved me i don't want to live without him anymore, I don't think I can." she broke down, crying. Zeke hugged her, pulling her into his strong arms shushing her, "maybe we should go for a walk, calm down a bit and just talk, sound good?" he asked. She nodded and Zeke went back inside to explain they were just going out for a bit and then joined Tris.

He told her stories of when him and Uriah were little and then told her a something that no one had ever mentioned. He told her about what Tobias was like when he first met her. "he was like a lovesick puppy," Zeke laughed, "He told me everything you know. All he wanted to do was protect you and never leave you." Zeke coughed awkwardly at this then continued, "he remembered you from Abnegation you know." Tris just stared at the floor, smiling, "wow" was all she could say, "do you want to know what he told me?" he asked, and she nodded, "he told us a story of when he first met you. He was 7 and you were 5. Your father had gone round to speak to Marcus and had to take you with him because your brother was ill and you mother was with him. He sat with you all night while your parents spoke. Even when you fell asleep he covered you up and cuddled with you" Zeke sighed then stopped in his tracks. "Where are we," Tris started then looked down the hall, "oh no, he doesn't want to see me, he made that clear when he left me 3 years ago." Just down corridor was Tobias' apartment. "Just think about what I just told you," Zeke said, "think of what he did for you all those years ago and for how long he has cared for you and go and knock, please at least do it for me." Zeke sighed, "no one said anything but you have been really miserable lately, you have been thinking of him more."

Tris looked him in the eyes and then started walking towards the door. Why was she doing this? He didn't want her anymore; he didn't want any of them anymore. How could one visit change that. She reached the door and knocked, she stood there waiting in silence until she heard movement from the other side and the door started to open…


	4. Chapter 4 - Him

**Chapter 4**

The door only opened a crack and a deep voice, a voice she had missed spoke, "Who is it?" he growled, almost threatening. "Tobias…" Tris trailed off and then the door swung open, he stood there with slight stubble and his hair slightly longer. "It's been a while I…" he started but he was interrupted by Tris, tears streaming down her face, "a while, it's been a while you say! TRY 3 YEARS FOUR!" she started to scream, he winced when he heard her use that name. "Tris please just listen" he said calmly, trying to hold her hand but she pulled away, "why Tobias, why did you leave me. Have you got any idea what you put me through when you left? I waited every day for you, you know! I went all over Dauntless looking for you, checked my phone I became separate from the world around me, ignoring everyone and refusing help. Chris said I used to cry in my sleep or scream your name." everything started to go black and she fell, the last thing she felt was Tobias' arms catching her.

She opened her eyes to see Tobias a few inches from her face. She squealed and moved back, "what the…" he put a finger to her lips and she shut up. "Now listen to me please, I didn't want to do it but I had to. You tell me of what I put you through! I have locked myself up all these years wondering if it was worth it to keep living without you. As you know I have had a pretty shit life and all I needed to do was sort things out for a few days and when I saw you so happy without me I died inside. I wanted to kill myself without you but I stayed! I love you Beatrice Prior, ever since I saw you in abnegation and now its stronger, a lot stronger I…" Tris kissed him hard on the lips, she pulled him against her and he was soon on top of her kissing her deeply, they broke apart for a minute to breath. She leaned in and kissed again. Tris pushed him up and pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed, slamming the door closed.

**_(a lot of banging, shouting and well… you get the picture)_**

"you realise that's the first time I've umm.. done "it" since peter right?" She breathed as she cuddled into his side. "shit I forgot about that! Tris I'm so sorry" he almost shouted, looking terrified. "its fine I wanted it, don't feel bad honestly I love you." He looked a little more relived when he heard this.

They heard a noise from the living room and then the door started to open. "Tris, are you okay you've been a while I think…" it was Zeke, he quickly stopped when he saw the pair of them sprawled out on the bed. Tris quickly pulled the covers over them as she saw the horrified look on Zeke's face.


	5. Chapter 5 - what she went through

Chapter 5

Tris and Tobias put some clothes on then left back to Uriah's in an awkward silence. Zeke walked ahead and arrived there first and went inside to 'prepare' the others for what they were about to see. Tris and Tobias entered shortly after, hand in hand.

Christina's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped as she stood up and ran towards him, crushing him into a hug. Uriah just stood up, glaring at Tobias. Christina finally released Tobias and looked at Tris, she knew something had gone on and gave a cheeky smile. Tris took her to another room to talk to her about what had just happened. Uriah continued to glare at him, "have you got any idea what you put Tris through, have you any idea what it did to all of us knowing we couldn't help?" he growled. Tobias started to walk towards him slowly his voice became deep and threatening, "how dare you blame this all on me. Believe me I have gone through worse, leaving my friends, shutting myself off from the most of the outside world and trying to decide whether it was worth continuing with my excuse of a life. Tris was my reason to live and leaving her so she could try and be happy tore what is left of my sad soul to pieces." By now Tobias was toe to toe with Uriah and was staring at him. Uriah backed away and did his best not to appear scared, despite the fact he was absolutely terrified. "she broke apart, refusing help, refusing to see anyone. She would lie in the net for hours and hours in absolute silence. She went to the training rooms and sat in front of the targets just staring at knifes. She stopped eating and she became seriously ill. She was even admitted to erudite hospital a few times, she only got out again a few days ago. She shut me, Zeke, Will and even Christina out." Tobias backed away at hearing this, "she was admitted to hospital…" he trailed off and ran to the guest bedroom.

Meanwhile Tris was sat on the bed with Chris, telling her every little detail of what had just happened at Tobias' and about how good it was. Chris just giggled and gasped the whole way through. They jumped when Tobias rushed in, "Christina if you could excuse us for a minuet, i need to take Tris home, we need to talk" she nodded and Tris started to leave completely confused. they got to tobias' apartment and he closed the door quietly as she sat down on the bed "You seemed to leave a little bit out of your story," he said. "I don't know what you mean" she replied a small amount of guilt in her eyes as she realised what he was talking about. "don't lie to me Tris, you know what I mean. Do you honestly think I wouldn't find out that you were sent into hospital multiple times and only got out again a couple of days ago! Do you think that someone wouldn't tell me that you sat for hours doing nothing but stare into space and became seriously ill when you didn't eat?!" "I didn't want to worry you" she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes and soon she couldn't keep it in. She burst into tears Tobias huddled her in his arms. He held her close and whispered into her ear, "it's my job to worry about you, your my best friend, partner and if you will have me, my wife." He turned her around to face him and knelt down, "Beatrice 'Tris' Prior will you marry me" he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with the faction symbols engraved on the inside. Her tears increased as she cried out "yes," she pulled him up and hugged him, then whispered in his ear, "on one condition, you never leave me again." He looked at her in her eyes and brushed some tears away. "I will never leave you again I promise. I will not you go through anything like that ever again." He kissed her then pulled away and mumbled, "until the end" "and longer" she replied as he picked her up and laid her own on the bed, cuddling up next to her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nightmare

Chapter 6

Tris was soon asleep in his arms, breathing heavily. She looked so peaceful when she slept, the look of anxiousness that covered her face sometimes was washed away and she was finally at peace with herself. She was a normal, Beautiful young lady. However her nightmares had increased drastically. Every single one of them ending in her waking up screaming Tobias' name. Tobias watched her twist and turn and then wake up screaming. He pulled her up into his arms, cradling her in his embrace, gently rocking her back and forth trying to calm her. She clung onto him, crying into his shirt. "Shh, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair. "Well it s-s-started with you," she sobbed, "you were sat in the middle of this room and you weren't moving." Her crying increased and Tobias pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, "you don't have to continue, you know that right." He whispered to her and she nodded but continued. "Marcus was there and he started whipping you. He ordered you to whip me or he would kill me and you did. You tortured me and you laughed." Her sobs intensified, "the last thing I heard was your laughter as you killed me"

Tobias looked at her with a look of horror then pulled her in close, hugging her as tight as he could, "I would never do that you know I wouldn't. I still have you. And nothing's going to harm you" He stroked her hair, he hated seeing her like this, knowing there was nothing he could do. "please don't make me go back to sleep" she whispered, "please don't hurt me." He was shocked to hear this. Why would she think that he would, "why would I ever do that?" he asked, "I love you Tris, I will never let anything hurt you for as long as I live." She smiled up at him, "I love you too" she mumbled into his shirt then slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep to him shushing her and murmuring words of comfort. He continued to gaze at her, the beautiful young lady in his arms. Knowing that she was his, his to protect and love. Wow how lucky he was.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tris? no

_Chapter 7 Tobias POV_

I woke up to find Tris sat in the corner of the kitchen crying. I rush to her and crouch down at her side, "get away from me" she almost screams. "What the hell Tris? What's wrong?" she starts to scramble to her feet, attempting to push me away. "Just leave me alone, it doesn't matter nothing matters anymore." She half walks half jogs towards the door. I don't know why but anger started to boil up inside me, I reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. She shouts as my grip tightens and I pull her back, grabbing her other wrist too. "Tris tell me what's wrong" I demanded. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, no longer struggling. "Tobias please let go" she pleaded quietly, "not until you tell me why you're crying" I shouted. "Four you're hurting me" she screamed. At that moment I let go. I stared at my hands then her wrists. Deep red marks that were sure to leave a bruise circled her wrists. "Oh my god Tris, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me please I'm sorry." I started to back away from her, my hands still slightly in front of me. She barged past me and left the apartment and slammed the door behind her. What have I just done? I just let the love of my life go. I hurt her when she was upset and distraught. I hear her sob and scream on the other side of the door and break into tears myself. I hear her footsteps walk away, I don't know what I will dright now but I will just let her have time to herself.

**The Next Day**

I laid back on the bed sighing, Tris stayed with Christina last night. As I closed my eyes briefly my phone rang, it was Will. "what is it? Is it Tris?" i almost shouted at him, Will hesitated, "umm Four' just stay calm. Tris has gone into hospital, I heard her scream your name and rushed to her room to find her, with a kife. Her arms were cut and her stomach was badly sliced. She is unconscious and not breathing. Christina is with her and she is going in for operation." "NO!" I screamed as I slammed my phone down and started to run to the infirmary.

Within minutes, i was outside the operating theatre. Will was sat outside with Christina sat on his lap her head buried into his neck, crying uncontrollably, and Zeke sat with them. Will gently moved her off his lap and came over to me, "you can't go in but you can wait out here." He said but I wasn't listening. I walked right past him and looked through the window. To see the state she was in was unbearable and I screamed without thinking, banging my fist against the wall and then falling to the floor, sobs racking my shoulders. Christina just looked at me, crying even harder and Zeke walked over to me and crouched down so he was level with me. He rarely did this but he pulled me into a hug as i shouted and screamed "it's all my fault, I shouldn't of hurt her." "shh it's not your fault don't say that." Zeke looked down at me, "Tris needs you, come on let's get you up." He helped me up and sat me on a chair next to Christina. She hugged me and refused to let go, she fell asleep on my shoulder and I just left her there.

**No one's POV**

It felt like they were waiting for hours when finally the doctor came out. "Four, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" he asked and Tobias walked with him, Christina had woken up by now and was looking at Will and Zeke worriedly. A few moments passed and they heard another shout and turned to see Tobias pushing the doctor against the wall, "YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING AND MORE TO SAVE HER, DO YOU HEAR ME?" he screamed releasing the doctor as he ran into the medical room. Tobias staggered forward and stuttered as he spoke, "the cuts were very deep, cutting into main organs and arteries." He explained, "They say they have done what they can but she might not wake up tomorrow morning," he said and fell against the wall. Chirstina went and looked through the window at the sleeping young woman who had once only been a young frightened girl. Her sister was laying there motionless, all kinds of tubes running from her and doctors were running checks. Zeke walked through the door, tears running from his own eyes, no one had seen him cry in a long time. He had a few quiet words to the doctor and he shook his head then nodded. He soon emerged and went over to Tobias, "he said you can go in, but only you. You can stay with her the night." Tobias looked up then soon stood on shaky legs and walked in. The three watched from the window as he went to her side and brushed hair from her face and spoke to her, they couldn't hear what was said. "what did you say to the doctor?" Will asked not taking her eyes of Tris. "I asked if she had even the slightest chance of waking up, there is none. These are her final breaths."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Does he know, did you tell him?" Christina asked shakily. "No…" Zeke mumbled. Will led Christina to sit down as sobs shock her body and they fell asleep together. Meanwhile inside, Tobias was sat next to Tris' bed, he was holding her hand and admiring the simple engagement ring he had given her just days before. He started talking to her, in every way wishing that his voice would wake her up. "I promised I would never hurt you and I did, I'm sorry. I swear I never ment for this to happen, I don't know what happened I snapped. Ive always fear turning into my father and I so almost did. When you wake up I doubt you will want to marry me anymore, I doubt you will even love me but just wake up please wake up." Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he slid into the bed next to her and stroked her hair like he always did when she had a nightmare. He remained there for the rest of the night, his soft brown eyes red and puffy with tears, he never once left her side.

He looked outside to see the sun rising slowly, he had been there all night just looking at her and holding her in his arms as delicately as he could. He remembered what the doctor had said about her possibly not waking up and cried harder. He calmed himself down the best he could and in between sobs spoke to her. repeating over and over again how much he was sorry. He looked up and saw Will and Zeke at the window, he heard a voice, a voice so frail and delicate. It simply whispered two words , "its okay" Tobias looked down at Tris as her eyes fluttered open. "im sorry Tobias" Tobias' eyes filled with tears as he called for a doctor, "shh stay quiet you're going to get through this" he whispered and was soon forced out of the room as doctors ran around.

He saw Christina standing there confused, trying to see what was going on, "she's awake, she woke up" Tobias cried and Christina leapt at him, laughing in relief. Zeke sighed and sat down smiling. Even though he didn't say it, everyone knew he loved Tris like a sister.

The four of them sat there for a while, Zeke called Uriah and told him the good news, he was soon stood in front of them grinning like an idiot. Christina gave him a hug just as the doctor came out. They all turned immediately and Tobias stood up and pushed his way through the small group, "well she has made an extremely quick and unexpected recovery. She is still extremely weak though, we would like her to stay here overnight but she insisted on staying with Mr Eaton." Tobias nodded and let the doctor continue, "We will have to go through something's with you first, as we said before the injuries are very serious." Tobias nodded in concentration, "can we see her?" he asked looking at the door. "One only please, she is too weak to manage everyone." Christina looked at Tobias, "you go, she wants you after all" she said, he thought about what she said, "no, Zeke should go. He deserves to after all, she's like a little sister to him." Zeke smiled, nodded then walked through the door

"Hey you" he whispered, Tris looked up and smiled when she saw him. He hugged her carefully then helped her lay back down, "what have you done this time," he joked, moving hair from her face. She laughed a quiet laugh but still didn't talk, it was too painful. "Maybe I should explain something's, about Tobias" Tris nodded, turning onto her side to face him and put a small fragile hand in his. "When he first decided to put that ring on your finger he came to me. He arrived at my door almost crying with fear. He was so, so scared that he would turn into his father. That he would one day hurt you. The other day, when he snapped and he did, his worst fear came true. You see, his fear landscapes changed, he is no longer scared of his father but is scared of being like his father. After you left that morning I found him by the chasm sat over the edge staring into nothingness, his knuckles were all cut up. He was heartbroken over what he did and after hearing about you ending up in hospital he ran here as fast as he could without a second thought, scared that you might die because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself." By the time he had finished Tris had tears in her eyes and soon sobs shook her body. "It's true" said a quiet voice from the doorway. Tris sat up to see Tobias, his eyes were slightly puffy from crying and there were traces of tears on his shirt, "I am so, so sorry Tris, I really am I didn't mean for all this to happen I didn't want to hurt you." He said quickly as he walked over to her bedside. "Tobias it's okay" Tris whispered and reached for his hand. He pulled away slightly at first; almost scared to touch her again but soon couldn't resist and pulled her close. "Tris why did you do this?" "I had another dream that you turned out like Peter and you raped and abused me. When I woke up I was kneeled over in the kitchen crying, I thought it was real but I must have sleepwalked. I couldn't stop crying and when you found me I freaked out. I still thought it was real and when you grabbed me my fear got worse. Yesterday I decided that I couldn't live without you and since you didn't love me I couldn't bare it anymore and wanted to end it" Tris explained not looking at Tobias. Tobias cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Beatrice prior, never ever think that I don't love you because I do and always will do. That's why I asked you to marry me, if you still want to that is?" "Of course I do!" and she kissed him with so much passion everything dissolved from around them until they heard an awkward cough, "um I should go, I will come and see you later Tris" said Zeke and gently kissed her on the cheek before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bringing her home

_Chapter 9 _

Tobias was called out by the doctors to sign all the paper work but he was soon back at Tris' side. "I think it's time we got you home don't you?" Tobias said brushing hair from her face. Tris nodded as Tobias gently slid his arms under her and carried her bridal style. Pain shot through Tris' body and she almost screamed. "Tris what is it, what's wrong?" Tobias almost demanded, worry seeping into his voice. "It hurts so much" she sobbed and clung onto his shirt, breathing in his sent trying to calm down. "Tris it's going to hurt for a while are you sure you want to stay with me? You could stay in the hospital for a few more days if you want, there's no rush I'll still be here." "no I want to be with you, I'll be alright" she breathed. "fine but if it gets any worse I'm binging you right back here, okay?" "okay" she replied as Tobias slowly sat her in a wheelchair.

-Page Break-at the apartment-

Tobias laid her in the bed carefully and tucked her in. "Christina's here to see you and the others are coming later if you're up for it" Tris nodded and he kissed her gently. He left as Christina popped her head round the door. "Hey you" she whispered walking over to her and siting on the edge of the bed, "how are you feeling?" she asked helping Tris sit up. "Better now I have Tobias back" she said and hey both giggled. "Will you promise me something?" Christina asked. "of course" Tris replied. "Don't do anything like this again; I can't bear to see my best friend and sister like that or her protective boyfriend in that state" "Christina, he's not my boyfriend anymore." Tris said quietly. "What!" Christina almost shouted, "You mean you're not back together but Tris he lo-" Tris shut her off by lifting up her hand showing the engagement ring. "oh my god!" Christina squealed and fell off the edge of the bed. The others must of heard the thud because they all came racing in, Tobias in front looking worried but was soon relived when he saw it was Christina who fell. "you're engaged!" she shrieked. Everyone looked at them and Tobias simply smiled and said "yes"

"You've got some explaining to do" Uriah said laughing as Tobias helped Tris to stand up and slowly walk into the living room. Tris sat on Tobias lap as the others sat around them. "When, and did anyone know?" Christina blurted out. "on Tris' birthday soon after we left you guys and only Zeke knew" Tobias answer for Tris as he could feel her breaths become more even as she fell asleep on his shoulder. "Guys can we continue this tomorrow, someone's a bit tired he said looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Sure" said Will, "come on let's leave them to it" he said standing up and ushering the others from the room. Will stops at the door and looks back, "she's lucky to have you don't make her regret it." He said before leaving, closing the door quietly. "I won't" Tobias sighed and carried Tris to bed and slid in next to her. "oh Tris, my dear tris. Your my everything, I need a reason to live and your it. I love you and I never want to leave you again, back in the hospital when I saw you laying there in that state knowing that it was my fault, I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't deal with the fact that I might not hear your voice again, that I might never feel you're warmth. It tore me apart and I am so sorry" Tobias leaned down to kiss her forehead but Tris moved and kissed him. "Mr Eaton, don't you ever say that what happened was your fault because it was not." She said and kissed him again before snuggling into his side, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body. Tobias smiled as she fell asleep on his chest, he could feel her heart beating steadily and hoped that for once at least she would sleep in peace.


End file.
